battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification
Article Classification on Battlefield Wiki, like on Wikipedia, is a feature designed to promote actively contributing to articles to make them the best they can be. All articles on the wiki should be classified according to the system outlined to the right, with the article's class' respective icon in the top-right corner of the page. Criteria for each class is included in the following sections. *'Nominations' Gold Gold Articles (Class 1) are the best articles on the wiki, meeting all the gold criteria. Hopefully, all featured articles will eventually selected from amongst gold articles. *List Criteria Professional and thorough; a definitive source for encyclopedic information. 1) It is: :(a) well-written: its prose is of a professional standard; :(b) comprehensive: it neglects no major facts or details and places the subject in context; :© neutral: it presents views fairly and without bias; and :(d) stable: its content does not change significantly from day to day. 2) It follows the style guidelines: :(a) a lead: a concise lead section that summarizes the topic and is the only section using IRL information, and then only briefly; :(b) appropriate structure: a system of hierarchical section headings and a substantial but not overwhelming table of contents; and :© complies fully with all, or nearly all, MOS requirements. 3) Media. :It has images with suitable captions and acceptable copyright status. 4) Length. :Comprehensive but focused. It stays focused on the main topic without going into unnecessary detail. Silver Silver Articles (Class 2) are the second best articles on the wiki, meeting all the silver criteria. Hopefully, all silver articles will eventually become gold articles. *List Criteria #The article reasonably covers the topic, and does not contain obvious omissions or inaccuracies. It contains a large proportion of the material necessary for an gold class article, although some sections may need expansion, and some less important topics may be missing. #The article has a defined structure. Content is organized into groups of related material, including a lead section and all the sections that can reasonably be included in an article of its kind. #The article is reasonably well-written. The prose contains no major grammatical errors and flows sensibly, but is certainly not "brilliant". The Manual of Style is not followed rigorously. #The article contains supporting materials where appropriate. Images and an infobox are included. #The article presents its content in an appropriately accessible way. It is written with as broad an audience in mind as possible. Bronze Bronze Articles (Class 3) are the third best articles on the wiki, meeting all the bronze criteria. Hopefully, all bronze articles will eventually become silver articles. *List Criteria The article is better developed in style, structure and quality than standard class, but fails one or more of the criteria for silver class. It may have some gaps or missing elements; need editing for clarity, balance or flow; or contain policy violations. Articles should be marked as bronze class at the highest if they are written from an in-universe perspective. Standard Standard Articles (Class 4) are the class of articles on the wiki which are considered to be basic, meeting only the most barebones criteria. *List Criteria In order to be classified as standard, an article needs to be largely complete, of the appropriate length, comply sufficiently with the Manual of Style ('sufficiently' here meaning that there are no brazen breaches of major MoS guidelines; e.g., the correct tense, mostly correct grammar and spelling, and correct point-of-view), and formatted in-line with other articles of the same type. These articles may not have the completeness, quality, or detail which would otherwise qualify them for the higher classes. Stub Stub Articles (Class 5 and 6) are the class of articles on the wiki which are considered to be the least complete, not satisfying the quality and length criteria which would otherwise put it in the standard class. *List of stubs *List of incomplete articles Criteria There are two types of stub class, with their own criteria: *'Incomplete' (Class 5) articles are those which are lacking in terms of either quality or content. This is the more general category of the two stub-type classes, and includes any articles that are poor quality, not yet completed (to the extent that they can be completed), or are improperly formatted. *'Stub' (Class 6) is the lowest class. It is reserved for articles that are very short, in addition to satisfying the criteria which would otherwise make it an incomplete article. Articles which are completed to the fullest possible extent, and which are properly formatted, categorized, et cetera, do not qualify for treatment as a stub, even if they are shorter than average. Those articles would be classified as standard or above. Template To tag a page according to its class, use Template:Classification as follows: *Gold: *Silver: *Bronze: *Standard: There is one exception. The stub classification template is built into Template:Stub and Template:Incomplete. This will produce a banner and the tag. Using the classification template automatically categorises the page.